Question: $\Huge{4} \times {3} =$
Answer: We can think of ${4} \times {3}$ as $4$ rows of $3$ circles. How many circles are there? ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{1}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{2}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{3}}$ ${3}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{4}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{5}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{6}}$ ${2}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{7}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{8}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{9}}$ ${1}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{10}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{11}}$ ${\color{#9A72AC}{12}}$ ${4} \times {3} = C{12}$